Comfort in the Emerald Graves
by Joeys Littlelady
Summary: Lavellan is feeling the strain of his position but there is a Tevinter Mage on hand to make him feel better. Male Inquisitor (Lavellan) / Dorian.


**Author's Note:** The following takes place in the Emerald Graves after the discovery of the dead elves. I had unlocked the Graves _long_ before I actually got to them and had done a lot of the story line as a result so some of the timeline may seem off to you but this is how it happened in my game. And of course you can come and go from places right through the game so hopefully none of the events/timeframes seem too off to you.

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Just playing. Contains an M/M relationship so if you don't like that you have been warned.

 **Comfort in the Emerald Graves**

Lavellan stood at the edge of the camp gazing out over the darkening grounds of the Emerald Graves. Memories of the dead Dalish the group had found filtered unbidden into his mind and the elf inhaled sharply against the unwelcome sights. The discovery had shaken the whole party – no matter how many horrific scenarios the inquisition stumbled across it would never be easy to find whole group of innocents slaughtered, especially defenceless innocents. Had their race upset Lavellan further? He was not sure. He liked to think not but he would admit the uncanny similarity of one of the corpses to one of his childhood friends had certainly shaken him at the time…

Perhaps his advisors would be able to help gather answers of exactly what had transpired here. If he could he would try and send word ahead to his advisors so they could get a head start…

Images of dead elves were suddenly replaced by an image of the war table – and the dozens of tokens already covering the map. Of course he knew his team of advisors would have been hard at work in his absence but still. The elf cursed silently as he realised he had not had a chance to speak with Leliana alone before departing as he had intended. Something was bothering their spymaster, something beyond the obvious concerns of the inquisition and Lavellan had no idea what.

Hopefully Leliana had finished with the mission she had been working on when he had left and had moved onto her next assignment – investigating potential Venatori activity in Northern Orlais. He really should have had her work on it first but the original information had come from Dorian and Lavellan had found himself worrying that it would look like he was pushing the mission to the front purely because of the other man's involvement.

 _Dorian_.

Lavellan closed his eyes tightly as he remembered the arrow sticking out of his… out of the mages shoulder during one of their fights earlier that day, the offending item having snuck through a small weak point in Dorian's armour. _Poison_ the elf's mind had screamed as Dorian had stumbled – cursed Venatori archers. But the mage had righted himself and managed to finish the fight, snapping off the end of the arrow to help his mobility. He was getting new armour as soon as they got back to Skyhold – never mind what he said on the matter. They could probably all do with an upgrade come to think of it. With the increasing amount of new recruits Lavellan knew the armoury was stretched trying to get everyone equipped. Cullen was run ragged trying to get everyone sorted and…

The gaunt face of the Inquisition's commander filtered into the elf's mind. The lyrium withdrawal had been taking more and more of a toll on Cullen lately – even going so far as the man insisting he was no longer fit for duty. Lavellan was sure he and Cassandra had managed to steer the commander through the crisis but he was still looking a little worse for wear when the group had set off again for the Graves. Although every time he came across the Red Templars the elf was reminded just how much worse it could have been for the man he now considered a friend. Still, perhaps he should have left Cassandra behind this time to help keep an eye on his recovery…

Of course if Lavellan had done that Cassandra would not have been injured that day. A _tumble off the balcony_ the Seeker had called it. Varric's description that the female had _flew_ off the balcony was far more accurate in Lavellan's opinion. The elf could only watch as Cassandra went crashing into a wall in slow motion, her head cracking off a wall and knocking her unconscious. Thankfully she had landed out of view and range of the three enemy archers targeting the group. Dorian however...

" _I got Sparkler_ , _make sure our Seeker's still alive_."

Thankfully Varric's gruff voice had snapped Lavellan out of his brief trance as the last enemy had fallen. _Still alive_. Cassandra had not moved for maker knows how long and the elf had been torn between running to her and running to Dorian. Maybe his… _relationship_ with Dorian was compromising his judgement. He could just imagine Mother Gisselle shaking her head at him with those disapproving eyes. Lavellan was always thinking about his public interactions with the other male whether due to Dorian's ingrained fear of public displays of affection or concern over appearing to favour the Tevinter. He tried so hard to make sure he did not show Dorian any preference as Inquisitor, while he did not care what people thought of him – or even _them_ – personally he _hated_ to think of people thinking that Dorian had ulterior motives concerning their relationship. The mage had made a valid point when he had returned his family amulet to him. But even then Lavellan had sorted most of that out when he had been in Val Royeaux trying to help Josephine sort out her problems…

Josephine – how did she do it? As well as dealing with all the tasks Lavellan assigned her at the war table the woman had to handle the dozens of nobles, dignitaries and goodness knows who else who continued to contact and even turn up at Skyhold. And on top of all that the poor woman had to try and teach a Dalish elf how to conduct himself at the Winter Palace. The ball was approaching faster than Lavellan would like and he still had so much to learn about the customs and expectations and dances – oh the _dances_. He was _never_ going to learn all those dances… Dorian had offered to help but Lavellan had wriggled out of that one. The last thing the elf needed on top of everything else was to remind the Tevinter mage just how… _unrefined_ his lover was. How _different_ the two were… Another concern for the elf to add to his worries about the mage.

Did people look at his choice in companions and think he took Dorian purely for his company? He did take the mage on nearly all of his expeditions but then he also nearly always took Varric too – he really needed to talk to the dwarf again, he'd seemed a little distracted since Bianca got in touch – so in _his_ mind that was moot. Many of his colleagues had commented on Lavellan's unexpected skill in command. Cullen in particular – how was he doing? He still looked so pale at their last war table gathering – had commented on his exceptional tactics. Lavellan had just shrugged sheepishly and replied that he listened carefully to his advisors and did what he thought was sensible. And it was sensible on most expeditions to take a rogue, a warrior and a mage – it made for a well balanced team.

The most sensible rogue to accompany him was Varric. Cole tended to unsettle the companions and Sara… well she gave Lavellan a headache. Besides he had fought alongside Varric pretty much since this whole nonsense had begun, they fought well together. He also tended to favour Cassandra for the same reason although some situations were better suited with Blackwall's knowledge or Iron Bull's… extra muscle. Of course the same principle of _they've been with me since the beginning_ could be applied to Solas but if Lavellan had to listen to one more dig about him being Dalish…

The elf dug the heels of his hands into his eyes as the images of dead Dalish returned to his mind. A soft groan escaped the elf's lips as he leaned his head back and ran a hand through his hair. For a long moment he started up at the dark sky before shaking his head and turning back towards camp. His plan of taking a little walk to clear his head obviously had not worked…

x-x-x

Dorian could not help the soft sigh that escaped his lips as he gazed off into the darkness in the direction Lavellan had wandered off in. Guards patrolled the camp perimeter and the elf was more than capable of looking after himself so the mage was not so much worried about his safety as he was his state of mind. With a small shake of his head the Tevinter returned his attention to fire that he, Varric and Cassandra were gathered around, only scowling slightly at the knowing look he found the dwarf giving in his direction.

"So what do you think is bothering his inquisitorialness?" Varric asked, glancing back over his shoulder in the direction to which Dorian had just been looking. "Other than the usual holes in the sky, arch-demons and crazy would be Gods."

"I have not seen him so quiet for quite some time," Cassandra agreed. "You think it was the dead Dalish?"

"Perhaps," Dorian frowned thoughtfully. "Although I don't know that he was any more upset by the fact that they were Dalish."

"I think you're right," Varric agreed. "Pretty sure none of us found that discovery easy."

"So what is it that has made him so withdrawn?" Cassandra pressed.

"Well I don't suppose he enjoyed watching your attempt at flying today," Dorian replied, earning a glare from the seeker in question and an arched eyebrow from Varric.

"And I'm sure he was thrilled to see you with an arrow sticking out of you," the female retorted. Dorian frowned.

"Oh please, yours was far worse than mine."

"This was not a competition," Cassandra scowled.

"Good," Dorian scoffed. "Because you would have won."

"He cares about you more."

"He…" Dorian paused, mouth still open to retort but he shut it again with a small sigh. "He cares about me _differently_ ," he conceded.

Cassandra opened her mouth to counter but Varric interrupted.

"Look, under all those layers of snark and inside that teeny-tiny little elf body of his the guy has a heart the size of a mountain," the dwarf looked over this two companions in turn. "Trust me, he was plenty worried for the both of you."

The seeker and the mage looked from Varric to each other before giving a small nod of acceptance, letting the argument drop. Of course the dwarf was right. Before conversation could restart Dorian's posture perked up as he noticed the familiar shadow making its way toward the campfire. Both Cassandra and Varric noticed and looked in the same direction.

"There you are," Cassandra commented lightly although her serious underlying tone remained. "We were just thinking of sending out a search party."

Lavellan smiled tiredly, pausing next to the seeker.

"I see the rest has done you good Cassandra," he said. Dorian exchanged a quick, knowing glance with Varric. Both had asked the seeker how she was feeling and both of them had received pretty much the same snapped response that she was just fine. Of course Lavellan knew better than both of them how to deal with the warrior.

"It has helped yes, thank you," she conceded with a small nod. "With further rest overnight I should be good as new in the morning."

Lavellan gave another smile and returned the nod. Looking up at Dorian he flicked his eyes quickly to the mages shoulder before making eye contact. Dorian gave a reassuring smile and a nod.

"Well if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day," Lavellan turned a smile to each of his companions before stepping slowly towards his tent. "I should bid you goodnight."

The elf slipped into his tent to the echoing of his sentiment from the three remaining outside. Nearest the tent Dorian continued to look at the closed flaps for a moment longer after they closed before turning back towards the fire. He blinked as he found Varric and Cassandra both looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

Varric scoffed quietly and shook his head while Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"You are not going to go and make sure he is alright?" the seeker gestured to Lavellan's tent while continuing to stare the mage down. Dorian shifted slightly.

"I get the feeling he wants to be alone right now."

"Yes he does."

Dorian blinked and stared back at Cassandra in confusion at her ready agreement. Varric leaned forward.

"What she means Sparkler is that yes he wants to be alone but no-one wants to be _completely_ alone when their…" the dwarf cut himself off mid-syllable so Dorian could not even guess what he had been about to say. Varric's lips curled up ever so slightly as he gestured to the mage. "When their whatever-you-are is sitting right outside."

Dorian looked back at Varric silently, partly weighing up what he was saying while a little part of him wondered if he wanted to ask what he had been about to call him. In the end he decided not to ask and returned his gaze to Cassandra only to find her still looking at him expectantly. With an arch of her eyebrow she jerked her head towards Lavellan's tent. Dorian inhaled deeply, glancing quickly towards the tent that had been assigned to him. He never shared a tent with the inquisitor while they were travelling…

With one last look at Varric – who just arched an eyebrow and gave him a small wave – the mage clambered to his feet, grabbing up his staff. Nodding a farewell to his two companions Dorian turned and made his way towards the inquisitor's tent. Pausing just outside the mage took a deep breath and pulled back the covers, slipping quietly inside.

Lavellan lay curled up on his bedroll on his side facing away from the entrance. Upon hearing the rustling of the tent the elf rolled his head quickly to look at the source of the noise. A surprised expression flitted across Lavellan's pale face before a faint frown returned.

"I'm really tired Dorian."

The mage blinked as Lavellan turned away from him again. Taking a deep, quiet breath he cast his eyes over the elf, easily seeing the taught shoulders and unease. Dorian frowned heavily, desperately wanting to remedy the situation but not sure how or even if his help would be welcome. Offering comfort really was not one of Dorian's strengths. _This is more_ Lavellan had told him but what exactly did that entail? The only _real_ relationships the Tevinter had to draw on were the arranged marriages so common in his homeland, most often between two individuals who could not stand each other. Indeed if one of his parents had looked as despondent as his Lavellan currently did Dorian was fairly certain they would do nothing to help. In fact chances are the other parent would be the _cause_ of the others distress…

x-x-x

Lavellan sighed silently, closing his eyes and cursing mentally as he turned away from Dorian. All the times he had wished for the other man's company at night on these trips and now here he was turning the mage away.

The elf sighed again as he felt Dorian lay down behind him. He hated to refuse the other man but surely he would understand? Still it was not often that Dorian sought him out, usually it was the other way around…

Lavellan flinched ever so slightly as a strong arm circled his waist. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to object but the words left him as Dorian's lips brushed softly over the back of his neck. The knot in his stomach tightened further still. Any other night and the elf would have been delighted at the attention but tonight he… tonight he could not…

"Sleep well Amatus."

Lavellan blinked. He waited for Dorian to move more but the other man seemed to have settled. Slowly a smile – albeit tired – spread onto the elf's lips. Moving his hand slowly he ran his fingers over the arm circling his waist, twining his fingers in Dorian's as he reached them. Shuffling back slightly he closed his eyes contentedly as Dorian tightened the embrace. The two had never shared a bed without first… and even then those encounters were few and far between thanks to constant travelling and the seemingly never ending demands of Skyhold. Lavellan opened his mouth to say thank you but found his throat refused to cooperate. He settled instead for squeezing Dorian's hand.

For a long moment the elf lay, mind still full but the barrage of thoughts were gradually starting to slow down as he found himself concentrating on the soft brushing of fingers against his chest. His attention was caught again however as he felt the man behind him shiver slightly. With a faint smile pulling back on his lips Lavellan reached out with his spare arm and grabbed the ram's wool blanket that was neatly folded near his bed, tossing it back over his shoulder. His smile widened slightly at the quiet _oof_ that Dorian breathed out.

"Ah… always prepared I see Inquisitor," Dorian commented quietly as for a moment the arm was removed from around Lavellan's waist. The elf let out a soft chuckle, relieved at the humour in the mage's voice. Lavellan did not feel the cold, certainly not in these lands, so the only reason he would have the blanket to hand would be for the Tevinter who was so more used to the warmer Northern climate. Dorian draped the soft, warm blanket over himself in such a way that Lavellan could use it too if he so chose and slipped his arm back around the elf. Lavellan tugged the blanket around himself and snuggled back into Dorian again, turning his head slightly towards the other man although he did not look right around.

"That's why I'm in charge," he whispered. Dorian laughed softly.

"And you do such a good job of it," he relied quietly but sincerely. Reassurance. Confidence. _Affection_. Lavellan smiled and leaned his head into Dorian's for a moment before turning and settling back down again. The world would still be turning upside down tomorrow and his friends would still be constantly in mortal danger but for that moment, for that night, the inquisitor could sleep safe and warm and secure in the arms of the man he fell a little bit more in love with every day.

And maybe he could score one or two of his concerns on that matter off his list…


End file.
